My Perfect Family
by Lee Sunghyun
Summary: Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sangat beruntung. Dia sudah memiliki tiga malaikat tampat dari namja yang sangat ia cintai dan kehidupan yang sempurna. Dia bahkan rela menukarkan apapun itu demi memiliki keluarga bahagianya ini. Dibuat untuk fans Kyumin. Maaf untuk para pembaca karena laptop lagi rusak ini di publish dari hp. Enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

My Perfect Family

.

.

.

.

Lee Sunghyun

.

.

.

I'm the big fans of Pumkins and Joyers

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

" Mommy! Hiks,... daddy mengambil makananku!"

" Cho Kyuhyun berhenti membuat Youngmin menangis!" Sungmin mendengus marah. Astaga! Diakan sedang membuat makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

" Aku kan juga mau spaghetti bolognese,"

Sungmin segera menuju keruang tengah tempat Kyuhyun menjaga si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sedang makan." Kyu biarkan mereka makan dengan tenang ,okay?"

" Minnie-ah kenapa kau pilih kasih? Dimana spaghetti untuk ku?"

"Spaghetti khusus untuk anak-anak Kyu, kau akan makan bibimbap malam ini" mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap iri Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang sedang memakan spaghetti mereka.

" Jangan meletakkan sayurnya terlalu banyak minnie" teriak Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

" Aku memasak bibimbap agar kau memakan sayurnya. Jangan membantah. Akhir-akhir ini kau susah sekali kupaksa memakan sayur, tapi kali ini kalau kau tidak memakan sayurnya, jatah malammu ku potong sesuai dengan jumlah sayurnya" ancam Sungmin sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan Kyuhyun.

Brak!

Kyuhyun memukul kesal meja didepannya mendengar ancaman Sungmin. Kalau sudah membicarakan urusan jatah Kyuhyun paling tidak suka. " Tidak adil! Dan kenapa aku hanya melihat sayuran saja dimakananku? Dimana daging dan telurnya?" Kyuhyun menatap jijik makan malamnya.

" Aku meletakkan nya dibawah sayurmu agar kau memakan sayurnya duluan"

" Hihihi... appa sih ganggu Youngmin terus. Sebaiknya appa makanlah sayur yang banyak. Ya kan Kwangmin?" tanya Youngmin ke adiknya mencari dukungan. Kwangmin yang tidak begitu ngeh hanya menggangguk dan kembali menyantap spaghettinya.

" Cho Youngmin," desis Kyuhyun berbahaya. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat bersiap-siap mencoba mengambil piring Youngmin.

" Kyuhyun! Mengganggu baby juga akan mengurangi jatahmu!"

" Kau selalu membela baby! "

" Oh, astaga Cho Kyuhyun! Mereka masih kecil dan seharusnya kau menjadi contoh yang baik! Bukan menangiskan mereka," Sungmin menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun yang duduk diantara baby-babynya. Semenjak kehadiran baby kembar mereka, Kyuhyun malah semangkin berkelakuan yang mirip dengan kedua babynya. Anak pertamanya bahkan tak ambil pusing melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sudah mirip anak-anak umur 2 tahun.

" Tapi aku ingin spaghetti buatanmu" Kyuhyun berbisik kesal ke Sungmin sambil menatap kedua babynya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin pilih kasih begini. Dulu saat hanya dia saja yang memiliki Sungmin, baby kembar dan anak pertamanya belum lahir, hanya Kyuhyun namja nomor satu di mansionnya sendiri. Sekarang? Perhatian Sungmin dibagi hampir sepenuhnya ke dua baby kembar mereka dan anak pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik begitu tinggi dan Sungmin terbangun karena terganggu cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Semalam Kyuhyun menghajarnya habis-habisan. Entah berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan untuk meredakan nafsu dan amarah Kyuhyun yang meluap. Melayani nafsu Kyuhyun yang tak ada habisnya memang membuatnya lelah sekaligus menghentikan sifat cemburu Kyuhyun yang terlalu over. Semenjak dia melahirkan Kyuhyun memang selalu komplain tentang jatahnya yang selalu sedikit setiap harinya.

" Good morning mommy~" ucapan Kyuhyun itu di iringi dengan suara tawa Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang lucu. Sepertinya Keadaan keluarga kecil mereka pagi ini sudah membaik. Ini pasti karena dia membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menyerangnya sampai dia ketiduran.

" Good morning dady dan twins~. Apa mommy tertingggal sesuatu yang membuat kalian senang?"

Dengan tak sabar Kwangmin menaiki tempat tidur Sungmin dan berkata dengan semangat " Dadd membuatkan kami sarapan!"

" Apa! Cho, kau tau kau tak pandai dalam urusan memasak!?" Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan melirik kearah dua baby twins mereka yang sudah berada dipangkuan Sungmin.

" Aku hanya membuatkan roti untuk baby dan selebihnya Sandeul yang membuatnya." Mendengar itu Sungmin bersyukur. Terakhir kali saat Kyuhyun membuatkan sarapan untuk anak pertama mereka Sandeul, yang terjadi selanjutnya Sandeul malah mengalami sakit perut akibat makanan yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

" Ayo kita melanjutkan yang tadi malam honey~" karena melamun Sungmin tak tau kalau baby twins sudah tidak ada dikamarnya dan Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya.

" Hais Kyu! Aku masih lelah. Lagian semalam kita sudah melakukannya dengan begitu banyak gaya," mendengar ucapannya sendiri Sungmin merasa malu. Memang benar semalam mereka melakukan banyak gaya. Dan itu murni hasil paksaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan mendorong Sungmin untuk berbaling kembali " Kali ini kulakukan tanpa gaya" mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mulai memberat karna nafsu dan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun menyentuhkan juniornya yang sudah mengeras kemiliknya, Sungmin yakin mereka pasti akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi sampai Kyuhyun merasa puas karena dia tau Kyuhyun tidak akan puas bercinta dengannya walau hanya satu ronde saja.

LeeSungmin ChoKyuhyun

Setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun dan kedua babynya Sungmin mulai membereskan babynya yang satu lagi.

" Mommy? Daddy dan twins sudah pergi ya?"

Sungmin menatap anak pertamanya yang baru keluar. " Ya. Apa Sandeul kuliah pagi ini? Dan kenapa tidak turun ikut makan bersama sayang?"

" Tidak, kuliahku siang nanti. Tadi Sandeul pikir mommy akan membangunkan sandeul"

" Maaf baby, kau taukan mommy sibuk mengurus daddy dan kedua twins?"

" Huff~ aku tau. Oh ya. Semalam sepertinya daddy dan mommy semangat sekali?" Pertanyaan jail Sandeul membuat wajah Sungmin memerah malu.

" Hahaha~ Suara mommy sampai kedengaran kekamarku loh. Kusaranka lain kali suruh daddy membungkam bibir mommy dengan ciuman"

" Cho Sandeul!" Yah siapa tau mungkin bukan cuman Sandeul saja yang mendengarnya?

" Bagaimana kabar Baro?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Sandeul tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

" Dia baru pulang dari jepang mom,"

" Oh ya? Sudah berapa lama dia disana?"

" Seminggu. Baro bilang dia membawa kado untuk mommy"

" Ah menantuku~ kalau begitu ajak Baro makan malam disini baby-ah"

" Baro menyuruhku untuk menjemput sendiri kado yang dia bawa. Katanya dia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

" Ah sayang sekali. Apa kau akan menjemputnya sekarang?"

" Ne mom. Aku pergi dulu, bye" Sungmin menatap kepergian Sandeul dan melihat ruang makan yang sepi. Huh! Saatnya dia istirahat sebentar sebelum ketiga baby termaksud Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya cuman lagi iseng. Ini seharusnya jadi satu chapter aja, tapi kepingin tau apa ada yang suka sama cerita ini, jadi dibikin dua chapter walau pendek kali.

Berharap banyak yang tinggalin jejak biar tau ceritanya bagus apa enggak? Kasih masukan ya biar author tau apa aja yang kurang, tapi jangan ngeBash! Tbc or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang respon : ). Gamsahamnida untuk semua temen-temen yang udah riview. Dan aku lanjut cerita ini khusus untuk kalian yang udah gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya *eh jangan ke geeran dong. Hehehe abaikan.

PERINGATAN! Harap dibaca~

Maaf buat semuanya yang bingung. Panggil aku eonnie oke. Seperti yang ku tulis dichapter 1, ini ku buat saat lagi iseng. Dan eonnie menulisnya langsung dari imajinasi sendiri tanpa mikir mereka itu apa dan kenapa. Waktu lagi mikirnya eonnie rasa Sandeul itu cocok banget kalau udah kuliah, soalnya sudah ada baby twins yang tampan-tampan. Maaf pasti kalian kecewakan membaca pembelaan eonnie yang gak lagi. INI SEBENARNYA YAOI!.

Mian. Tulisan itu... tulisan itu... tuliaan itu maafkan eonnie... ne? Sungmin oppa bukan yeoja tapi namja. Tidak pakai koma. Sekali lagi maaf, ternyata masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki dalam tulisan milik saya. Dan membuat eonnie sangat senang kalian memberi masukan yang sangat bagus. Eonnie sangat setuju, sampai-sampai mau diedit ulang loh *setuju-setuju! *SHUUTT diem!

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam sudah selesai saatnya untuk istirahat dan sudah tugas Sungmin menidurkan kedua baby twinsnya sebelum dia tidur.

" Mommy~ bogoshipo~"

" Ne, bogoshipo baby-ah~" setelah menarik selimut berwarna biru langit dan memastikan selimut itu membungkus hangat kedua babynya, Sungmin menunduk dan menciumin seluruh wajah mungil Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

" Hahaha~ mommy geli! Hahaha~" suara tawa kedua baby twins terdengar sampai kekamar sebelah tempat Kyuhyun sedang tidur-tiduran menunggu Sungmin.

At Kyumin room

" Aish! Kenapa mereka tertawa bahagia sedangkan aku sedang menunggu disini!?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat duduk dipinggir kasur dan menatap kesal pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan baby twins.

" Sabar. Sabar Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah baby twins tidur kau bisa melakukan apapun maumu dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali berbaling dan merapalkan kata-kata itu seolah-olah sedang merapalkan mantra.

" Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Mungkin sebaiknya aku melihat saja" dengan wajah tak sabar Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kekamar baby twins.

At Baby twins room

" Minnie! Kenapa kau..."

" Shut! Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Baby sedang tidur. Apa kau mau membangunkan mereka," Sungmin memarahi Kyuhyun dengan berbisik pelan.

" Maaf. Habis kau lama sekali, aku pikir mereka menahanmu lagi." Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin dengan berbisik juga.

" Sudah. Sebaiknya kita kembali kekamar saja, nanti baby twins terbangun gara-gara kita"

At Kyumin room

Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk memejamkan mata dan terlelap dialam mimpinya sendiri. Hampir. Jika kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang keras mengacung menyentuh pantat bulatnya dan sebuah pelukan yang erat. Sungmin langsung merinding merasakan nafas hangat yang terdengar berat di sekitar lehernya.

" Kyu~ lepas! Aku mengantuk,"

" Tapi min baby Kyu yang satu lagi belum kau tidurkan. Kau maukan membantuku?" Dengan wajah lelah Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun sabar.

" Kyu aku lelah oke? Sebaiknya kita tidur,"

" Tapi aku gak bisa tidur kalau tidak menyentuhmu sayang~" Kyuhyun mulai merengek mendengar penolakan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin diam saja dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

" Minnie~ bagaimana kalau blowjob saja? Aku mau kok,"

" Kyu berhenti! Kau kan bisa melakukan nya sendiri dikamar mandi!"

" Minnie kau tega sekali padaku? Ayolah aku janji hanya sekali saja,"

" Terakhir kali kau mengatakan itu, aku harus melayani nafsumu selama 3 jam penuh!" Sungmin teringat saat Kyuhyun dengan jahatnya malah terus mengenjotnya sampai 3 jam penuh.

" Oke,oke aku janji. Hanya sekali, tapi kau harus menggunakan lidahmu dan menelan spermaku juga" Kyuhyun bukanlah namja bodoh. Dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini walau hanya sekali keluar.

" Cho Kyuhyun! Kau! Ya! Aish!" Dengan wajah kesal Sungmin bangkit dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan kejantanan nya yang sudah mengeras mengacung tinggi.

" Ahh~ akhirnya~" Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat merasakan kejantanan nya terbungkus hangat oleh mulut mungil Sungmin.

" Gunakan lidahmu sayang~ akh! Oh astaga min! Kau pintar sayang ahh..." Kyuhyun dengan tak sabar mulai menarik turunkan kepala Sungmin yang kaku. Memang mereka jarang melakukan ini, biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu aktif melakukannya ke Sungmin.

" Ahh~ Sungmin~ lidahmu honey~ aakhh~" lidah Sungmin adalah benda favoritnya saat melakukan gaya ini. Lidah Sungmin hangat dan lembut sangat kecil untuk kejantanan nya yang melebihi ukuran.

Sekitar 10 menit Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan tanda dia akan keluar. Terbukti dengan pinggulnya yang mulai bergerak liar.

CROOT

" UHUK!" Sungmin tersedak saat menelan sperma Kyuhyun yang keluar tiba-tiba dengan banyak. Bahkan sampai mengenai dagu dan pipinya. Dengan wajah sebal Sungmin turun dan mengambil tissu untuk mengelap wajah dan milik Kyuhyun yang setengah lemas.

" Min kau berjanji menelan spermaku kan? Letakkan tissu itu dan bersihkan sendiri milikku dengan lidahmu" mendengar perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menaiki tempat tidur dan menurut. Semangkin cepat dia melakukannya semangkin cepat pula keinginannya untuk kembali tidur.

" Thank you baby. Lain kali kita lakukan dengan gaya yang berbeda oke?"

" Lakukan saja sendiri dengan gulingmu!" Mendengar jawaban pedas dan suara Sungmin yang marah Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Sungmin terlelap didalam pelukannya. Hah~ urusannya kan belum selesai. Adik kecilnya masih berdiri tegak dengan tak elitnya. Sepertinya dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dikamar mandi.

LeeSungmin ChoKyuhyun

Siang ini Sungmin harus melakukan pertemuan antar orang tua di TK baby twins. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa keberatan, karena disana dia bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun dan para fans wanita Kyuhyun dulu saat menjadi playboy casanova. Hah~ tapi inikan demi baby twins. Dia tidak akan membuat kedua babynya bersedih karena dia tak datang hanya gara-gara wanita-wanita yang iri dengannya. Ini semuakan bukan salahnya, karena Kyuhyun sendirilah yang mengejarnya dulu sampai membuat kehidupan playboy nya jungkir balik.

" Oh lihat siapa yang datang,"

" Huh dia pasti merasa diatas awan karena Kyuhyun oppa memilihnya. Padahalkan Kyuhyun oppa menikahinya dengan terpaksa,"

" Ne. Ku dengar dia datang ke seorang peramal yang sangat hebat untuk membuat Kyuhyun oppa jatuh cinta kepadanya" dengan sengaja kerumunan wanita itu berbicara dengan suara yang keras saat menghina Sungmin. Mereka merasa iri, marah dan kesal saat tau pernikahan Sungmin masih sangat harmonis sampai sekarang, malahan mereka sudah memiliki tiga anak yang sangat tampan dan manis.

Sungmin yang tidak berdaya hanya diam dan terus menunggu dengan sabar jemputan yang akan datang. Dia merasa ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya mendengar berita tidak benar tentangnya. Inilah mengapa Sungmin tidak suka menghadiri pertemuan orang tua ini. Banyak sekali yeoja yang sangat menggilai suaminya itu dan Sungmin tidak bisa membalas ucapan mereka, karena sekali saja Sungmin membalas ucapan mereka. Para yeoja itu pasti akan merasa menang.

Tinn! Tinn!

Suara bunyi klakson mobil terdengar begitu keras membuat perhatian Sungmin dan kerumunan wanita itu teralihkan.

Blam

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba turun dari mobil dan berlari mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri di dekat taman bersama baby twins.

" Minnie, mian baby aku terlambat."

Chu~

" Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Omo,omo! Dia tampan sekali!"

" Kyuhyun oppa!"

" Dia melihat kemari! Dia melihat kemari!"

" Kyuhyun-ah! Disini! Aku disini!"

Mendengar teriakan dari kerumunan yeoja yang sedang meneriakkan namanya dan wajah cemberut Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum saat mengerti keadaannya.

" Huh! Berisik sekali!"

" Ne minnie baby, berisik sekali~" dengan wajah geli Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Dan pelukan Kyuhyun sukses membuat kerumunan yeoja tak tau malu itu mendesah kecewa dan ada yang sampai berteriak terkejut.

" K-kyunnie~ lepas, semua orang melihat kita"

" Biar saja," dengan wajah puas Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sangat manis baginya dengan lembut dan tanpa rasa malu. " Biar mereka tau kalau sekarang aku hanya milikmu dan sampai aku mati nanti."

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan dan menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah padam. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah tidak cemberut lagi dengan gentlenya Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Didalam mobil Sungmin hanya terdiam masih malu mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun yang membuat semua yeoja yang tadi menghinanya mati kutu.

" Aku tau para yeoja itu pasti mengganggumu lagikan?"

" Ne. Tapikan kau tidak perlu melakukannya sampai seperti itu Kyu~"

" Hah! Biar mereka tau kalau mengganggumu sama dengan mengganggu ketenanganku juga. Mereka seharusnya menghormatimu karena kau sudah menjadi nyonya Cho yang terhormat" Dengan wajah nafsu Kyuhyun mencoba mencicipin kembali bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin.

" Berhenti! Appa jauh-jauh!"

" Aish! Baby sebentar saja. Appa hanya ingin mengecup mommymu,"

" Weekkk~" Youngmin yang memang memiliki sifat jahil dan evil turunan dari Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan wajah menang.

Chu~ chu~ chu~

" Mommy, daddy jelek sekalikan seperti monster lumpur?"

" Ne baby. Jelek seperti monster lumpur"

Seperti suara piring pecah. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya Sungmin yang malah mendukung Youngmin untuk mengejeknya.

'Hiks~ Sungmin baby padahal tadi aku sudah membelamu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membelaku dari hinaan anakku sendiri? Dan malah mengangguk setuju?!' Ratap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

LeeSungmin ChoKyuhyun

Skip time

Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu Sungmin terus saja disibuk kan dengan urusan baby twins. Siang sudah berganti dengan malam. Saatnya untuk Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin melakukan sesi percintaan yang panas. Dia sudah membayangkan hole ketat Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Sungmin masuk dengan wajah khawatir dan terlihat kalau ini pasti karena kedua babynya yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin. " Kyunnie, Kwangmin demam"

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Dengan wajah terkejut Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar baby twins di ikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya.

" Emmm~ daddy~ appoo" Kwangmin mengeluh sakit sambil terus memanggil Kyuhyun. Memang setiap Kwangmin sakit dia selalu memanggil Kyuhyun padahal setiap Kwangmin sakit Sungminlah yang menjaganya. Tapi entah mengapa Kwangmin selalu suka dimanja oleh Kyuhyun, dia selalu merasa nyaman ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya atau mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

" Dia terus memanggil mu, padahal aku sudah memberinya obat yang memberi efek ngantuk,"

" Hey baby, daddy ada disini. Sekarang tidurlah, daddy akan menjagamu baby," Kyuhyun mencium kepala Kwangmin dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang paling disukai Kwangmin.

" Kyu, aku akan mengangkat Youngmin dan memindahkan nya ke kasur kita." Sungmin mengangkat Youngmin dengan perlahan. Karna mereka kembar Sungmin tau Youngmin pasti akan terkena sakit dari adik kembarannya itu.

" Oke. Kau bisa langsung tidur jika mau. Aku akan menunggu Kwangmin tertidur dulu baru menyusulmu"

.

.

.

.

Semalaman Kyuhyun hampir terjaga sepanjang malam kalau Sungmin tidak datang menyuruhnya tidur. Kwangmin yang sakit memang rewel meskipun dia tertidur, tiba-tiba dia akan terbangun dan menangis kencang dan Kyuhyun akan menyanyi kembali sambil memeluk Kwangmin.

" HUUWWWAAA! DADDYY! " Kyuhyun langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan itu.

" Astaga kepalaku~" sambil memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karna kurang tidur, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah suara itu yang berasal dari kamar baby twins.

" Youngmin baby~ buka mulutmu sayang~. Sandeul kenapa piring Kwangmin masih penuh?" Dengan wajah sabar Sungmin menunggu Youngmin yang tidak juga membuka mulutnya.

" Min. Kepalaku sakit sekali sayang,"

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya " Itu karena kau kurang istirahat. Sebaiknya kembali tidur kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kwangmin yang masih menangis, tangannya terarah ke Kyuhyun meminta pelukannya. " Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur mendengar tangisan Kwangmin yang keras?" Kyuhyun memberikan telunjuknya dan langsung ditangkap telapak tangan kecil Kwangmin. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mendekat.

" Baby berhentilah menangis, kepala daddy sakit mendengarnya." Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir anakmu akan diam mendengar keluhanmu!?

" Huwahhhh! Daddy!" Kwangmin langsung memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun begitu dia sudah berada di gendongan daddynya. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kwangmin yang sudah diam dan menyuruh Sandeul untuk kembali menyuapinya.

" Sana! Sana! Hiks~" Kwangmin menarik sendok dan membuat bubur untuknya jatuh mengenai karpet berudu biru laut dikamarnya dan mengacungkan sendoknya menyuruh hyungnya Sandeul menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

" Dad, mungkin dia akan lebih suka kalau daddy yang menyuapinya,"

" Berikan." Kyuhyun duduk dikursi dan mulai menyuapi Kwangmin yang terus memeluk lehernya.

LeeSungmin ChoKyuhyun

Setelah kwangmin sembuh dari penyakitnya. Keluarga besar Cho pergi berlibur ke hawai.

" Kyu apa sih yang kulakukan! Minggir!"

" Minnie, anak-anak kan sedang bermain. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam"

" Cho Kyuhyun kita kemarin untuk berlibur bukan untuk bulan madu!"

" Aish! Tapikan adik kecilku sudah tidak tahan dia sudah sekarang selama seminggu?!"

" Itu sih masalahmu Cho! Sekarang minggir aku ingin menemui anak anak!"

Poor Kyuhyun. Niatnya ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya malah tidak jadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus lebih giat lagi membujuk Sungmin malam ini.

End~

Maaf endingnya ini terkesan maksa. Tapi onnie udah gak sabar ngirim lanjutan cerita ff ini udah lama kali gak dilanjutin. Bagi yang baru baca harap tinggalkan jejak. Dan satu lagi dari komen kalian kebanyaan ada yang salah autor. Saya bukan Lee Sunghyun yang lama tapi saya Lee Sunghyun yang baru. Namanya memang sama, tapi cerita kami sangat berbeda. Dan pemilik Lee Sunghyun yang lama sudah memiliki banyak cerita yang bagus dari pada milik eonnie yang hanya sedikit ini.


End file.
